


makikoigami | Advent Drabble #9 - Tiger&Bunny

by MakikoIgami



Series: Makiko Igami's Advent Drabbles 2013 [9]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu receives his birthday (?) cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	makikoigami | Advent Drabble #9 - Tiger&Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Continued from [Day#1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1065249).

"Daaaad! We're coming in, close your eyes!" Kotetsu heard Kaede's voice coming from Barnaby's kitchen, probably the only warning that he would ever get and if he didn't obey, he would get his ear chewed off for being a spoilsport.

"Yes, yes!" he chuckled, and obediently closed his eyes and thus turned his gaze away from the giant screen that he had been watching HeroTV's christmas special on. Thus, he tuned out the pictures of Blue Rose and Sky High wearing ridiculous costumes, although he had to admit that the big red nose and the reindeer's antlers looked good on him.

"My eyes are closed, I'm not seeing a thing!" he shouted back and started to hear tentative footsteps coming his way. Sneakily he tried to peek an eye open, but his vision was too blurry to make out anything before anybody would notice what he was doing. Kotetsu still feared that chiding coming on as soon as that happened.

The shuffling of feet intensified and he heard something being placed on the table next to the only furniture in the room - the reclining chair - before a pair of hands covered his still closed eyes.

"I told you! My eyes _are_ closed!" he grumbled in slight protest, but nobody cared.

"Sh!" Barnaby said, then Kotetsu heard a lighter going off, making him raise his eyebrows. He knew Kaede was old enough to handle a lighter responsibly, but that still didn't stop him from worrying. Still, he held back his voice and simply counted to 10 in silence.

"Okay, you can take look now," Kaede said, excitement covering up most of her voice.

At that signal, Barnaby removed his hands from Kotetsu's face and he was allowed to look at whatever they had brought in for him. It took him quite some amount of blinking, but as soon as his eyes were able to focus again, he saw a rather crooked looking, but carefully decorated cake with sugary icing and green and pink sprinkles, sporting a ring of equally colored candles that had been lit.

"Even if it isn't your birthday today, I still wanted to make you something for the day that... that I... was... well. _THAT_ day," Barnaby started to explain, then trailed off sheepishly.

"The day you decided to try living your own life," Kotetsu supplied, although he was unable to take his eyes away from the chocolate disaster in front of him. Hell, it should be him giving the cake, not receiving one!

"W-well, yeah. The day we thought we almost lost you, actually," Barnaby gave back with a sigh. "The day you were cool and saved everyone."

The meek tone that Barnaby used was what made Kotetsu tear his eyes away from the cake so full of love and look into his ex-partner's eyes, not matter how much they shifted away from him.

"Ah. That," he mumbled, still unable to fathom how deep Barnaby's emotions could actually go or how deep they actually went.

"Yeah! Barnaby asked me to bake a cake for your birthday, but since it's still so long to go, I thought today was a good choice, too!" Kaede chimed up cheerfully, before the whole situation could get any weirder than it already was.

"Oh... Is that so?" Kotetsu asked, looking from his daughter to his friend.

"Hm... yeah," Barnaby confirmed, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "She couldn't wait to show me, so when you went out for errands earlier..."

"That's when you baked the cake? ... Could it be that it was your first time ever making one?" Kotetsu asked, looking back at the pasty. He could feel Barnaby startle and radiate from the blush on his face.

"Yeah!" Kaede supplied helpfully again, her own cheeks gleaming with mirth. "But he did a good job, considering that he didn't even know what soda was before I told him."

"Hey!" Barnaby protested, and as Kaede stuck out her tongue at him and he made a playful move to strangle her, Kotetsu started laughing loudly. Who would have thought that his little girl would one day tease her idol right in front of his eyes?

"You were seriously wondering if I wanted to put lemonade into it!" she exclaimed before she started laughing as well at Barnaby's rapidly reddening face.

"Hahaha, no fighting, you two!" Kotetsu continued laughing, tears of mirth collecting in the corner of his eyes. "It's a very nice cake and I bet it will taste awesome. Thanks for your hard work!"

And indeed, the cake tasted of combined effort and love, which were Kotetsu's favorite ingredients.


End file.
